Co-co-come Again!
by hochmodel
Summary: After returning from a date with Calhoun, Felix is cornered in his room by a co-worker who desperately wants him...and won't take no for an answer.


I do not own anything but Grace

Felix strolled into the penthouse, his honeyglow and lovesick eyes beaming with delight. Many of the Nicelanders were both confused and amused. Confused because _damn _about that girl; the minute the male Nicelanders saw her, they had rallied to her, much to her impatience and Felix's annoyance (the female Nicelanders didn't like her very much, for obvious reasons); how did sweet little Felix get THAT?! Amused because of the lovesick grin on his face as he came back from his one-year anniversary date with the woman he loved.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Night." he called out to his friends. Gene could have sworn he overheard him muttering about honeyglows. Grace, a short brunette woman with plump pink lips, brown eyes, and a huge crush on her co-worker, however, was not so...er...tolerant of him escaping her flirtations and advances for the last year.

She followed him up the stairs and knocked on his closed door.

"Who is it?"

"Grace."

Sweet, innocent little Felix opened the door. "What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"Why, a lot." She ducked under him and entered his room. She slammed the door closed and locked it. "A lot." she whispered seductively, her lips curling into a smile. Felix smiled back at her nervously.

"So, what is it you have in mind?" He asked, praying that his tone was platonic and distant enough that she would get the hint.

"You." She slowly advanced towards him. He drew back and awkwardly smiled.

"Co-c-come again, ma'am?"

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty!" She exclaimed. His eyes widened in fear, and he continued to back up as she advanced. He held his hands up for defense as she backed him against the wall.

"No, ma'am, that's, um..." his cheeks flushed as he realized what she was implying. "...not what I meant. I'm sorry, Grace, but I am not interested in you that way. Besides, I have a beautiful woman who I intend on remaining faithful to."

She ripped off his gloves in the blink of an eye. "After tonight, baby, that woman is going to be me." She knocked him to the ground with a yelp from the little man, much to his bewilderment, allowing her to be taller than him. She pinned his hands above him and kissed him in one swift motion. He squirmed and struggled, but it did no good.

She unbuttoned his work shirt and threw it aside, to be followed by his hat.

"Grace-" he was met with another kiss as he was finally able to break free from her lips. He was taught to _never _get physically violent with a lady...

...until she tried to undo his belt.

His eyes wide, he threw her off of him and ran for the door, fumbling for the lock. She grabbed him and pulled him back to the center of the room. "Now Grace-" he said, dodging her lips as they attempted attack his face. "I already told you that I do not like you in this manner. Please stop. I am sorry, but your advances are only making me lose respect for you, not increasing it." With a frown, she shoved him onto the bed. Before he could move, she pinned him to the mattress. He gulped. She smiled.

"Now baby..." she cooed, bringing shivers of terror to his spine. "Just trust me. It'll be wonderful." She kissed him again, and he cried out for her to stop. He squirmed from underneath her, and she shoved her knee between his legs, making it virtually impossible for him to move. He decided that if he was going to escape this, he was going to need to play the game.

"Wow, Grace, you're so good at that." He panted, when she finally let up for air. He tried to apply the lovesick eyes he only saved for Calhoun. "Why not let me try being on top?" he asked slyly.

She grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way." She quickly rolled him on top, but kept her grip on his hands firm.

"Say, Grace-" he said, an idea beginning to form. "why don't we get...kinky?" She squealed, to his embarrassment as he tried to calm her down. She let go of his hands, and found a cloth on the ground. He tied it around her eyes. "Now, lay down." He commanded. She was too delighted to even speak. When she did, he quietly moved towards the door, and silently unlocked it.

"Baby, what's taking so long?" She heard a door slam, and lifted her blindfold. Felix was no where to be found.

Felix ran as fast as his little legs could carry him from the crazy lady. He flew by quite a few confused Nicelanders. "FELIX!" He heard Grace screech. He ran out the main door and bolted towards Ralph's house.

He banged on the door as loudly as possible, hearing footsteps behind him. "OPEN UP RALPH! PLEASE?!" He begged. Ralph quickly opened the door and Felix slammed it on an irate and screaming Grace.

"Hey, wasn't that Grace?" Ralph asked him, confused by his horrified expression.

"Oh, believe me, it was!"

"What's wrong?" Felix looked at him in terror.

"She came onto me! She stripped me of my shirt and hat, and was obsessed with..." He looked down as an intense blush creeped onto his face."...doing the naughty." Ralph smirked at his friend. Sometimes, Felix was too clean for his own good.

"Wanna stay with me for the night, pal?"

Felix looked at him in relief. "Sure."

"We could always call Calhoun to rescue you." Ralph called as he walked away.

"She'll kill her!"

"But it'll work." Felix considered it for a moment, but then decided against it.

Ralph made the couch comfortable, and Felix bid him good night and thank you. As he crawled under the blankets, trying to ignore the pounding on the door from an angry and horny Grace, he couldn't help but find a silver lining that brought an embarrassed flush yet a secret smile to his face.

He was _so_ going to get kinky with Calhoun.


End file.
